Stranded
by princexromeo
Summary: When Brittany suggests that they go on a road trip, Quinn knew it was a bad idea. Quitt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay.. so this is my first time ever writing anything on this site or anywhere else for that matter. I just made a tumblr if you want to follow me. I still have no clue how to use it . Its the same as my pen name. Oh and this is a multi-chapter story. **

**I do not own Glee. **

* * *

When Brittany suggested that they go on a road trip around the country, Quinn knew it was a bad idea. But whatever Brittany wanted, Brittany got. She would never be able to live with the guilt of making her bestfriend upset. That and Santana beating the shit out of her.

Now 200 miles away and a flat tire later found them lost on a deserted road with no civilization for at least a 5 mile radius.

Brittany, for the most part, was freaking out and Quinn was silently fuming for having to agree to this.

"Did you check your phone again Quinn? Maybe it's working now." Brittany suggests as Quinn remains calm. If only for the sake of Brittany.

"Yes Britt. I checked it a second ago." The smaller blonde sighs and puts her phone back into her jacket pocket.

Of course it had to be cold. Almost to the point of snowing. And to make matters worse, it was dark and neither girls packed a flashlight.

"We have to walk." Quinn says, taking her seatbelt off and opening the driver's side door.

"Quinn, its super cold and dark and who knows who or what could be out there." The taller blonde interjects, sending Quinn her best pout.

_She does have a point. _

_Damn her for being so sneaky with her intelligence._

Quinn rolls her eyes and closes the door. She tries to start the car and turn on the heater but to their luck, it's dead.

"Fuck!" The shorter girl groans into the steering wheel. "Just our luck."

"There's a blanket in the back if you want it." Brittany suggests, reaching in the back, retrieving her blanket and handing it to Quinn.

"What about you?" Quinn questions, noticing Brittany with only a scarf, a jacket, and a beanie.

She must be freezing compared to Quinn's hoodie, huge jacket and scarf.

"I'm fine." The lighter blonde replies, reaching for the lever to flatten her seat.

"Just tell me when you get cold. We can share it in the backseat." The shorter girl says, also flattening her seat.

**2 hours later**

Quinn is awoken by the most annoying teeth chattering she could possibly hear.

She turns to Brittany and the taller girl is curled up, shivering in her sleep. Quinn nudges Brittany awake, afraid that the girl might freeze herself to death.

"Britt. Wake up." Quinn nudges. "I told you to tell me when you get cold. Come on. Let's get to the backseat before you freeze to death."

Quinn waits till the sleepy blonde climbs to the back, making sure all of the doors are locked. When she makes it to the back, Brittany is already asleep, lying on her back.

The shorter blonde sighs, lying on top of Brittany, putting her head on her chest and covering them both up with the blanket.

It was an intimate position, Quinn knew. She'll just have to deal with Santana's retribution later, when it's not freezing and she's not tired.

* * *

The next time Quinn is awoken, it's because Brittany is lying on top of her, nuzzling into her neck.

_How did that happen? _

If it were anyone, even Santana, Quinn would have shoved them off of her soo fast, They couldn't even blink an eye. But because it was Brittany, and Quinn knew how intimate Brittany can get, she just sucked it up. That and Quinn was super comfortable.

All she can feel was how squishy Brittany's boobs were on hers and how Brittany's breathing tickled down her neck. The way her hair smelled like vanilla and how well their bodies fit together.

_Wait. _

_She shouldn't be having these thoughts. _

_She's not attracted to Brittany in any way. _

Quinn shakes her head of her thoughts and Brittany stirs.

"What time is it?" The taller blonde asks, her voice groggy from sleep, nuzzling further into Quinn. If it were even possible.

And it definitely was possible.

"It's time to start walking Britt." The shorter girl responds.

"But I'm soo comfortable and you're like, the best teddy bear in the world." Brittany states, causing Quinn to blush.

"We can't stay like this forever Britt. We need to get help."

"But why can't it be you and me forever?"

"It will be me and you forever Britt. I promise." Of course Quinn knew that once Brittany's with Santana again, that would never happen.

That thought alone makes Quinn jealous.

_Jealous? _

_Why would she be jealous? _

_It's not like she's attracted to Brittany in any way, shape, or form. _

_Maybe the cold is getting to her. _

_Yup. It's definitely the cold._

* * *

**I am sooo sooo sooo sorry this chapter is short. **


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of Brittany cuddling and a few groans from Quinn's part, the blondes are walking down the road, hoping to find some sort of civilization on the way.

It's been thirty minutes and when the road finally ends into a forest, Quinn suddenly knows why no one in their right mind drives down it. She should have paid attention to the road signs she passed up. Brittany wouldn't be freezing her butt off and Quinn wouldn't be feeling like a complete idiot. With a groan, she turns back around and begins walking again. She really doesn't want to blame Brittany because she's the one that drove them since Brittany was too tired to drive. Brittany was an excellent driver and she wouldn't have made this mistake.

"If Santana were here, she'd know what to do. Santana always has a backup plan ready." Brittany pouts. Quinn chooses to ignore her because come on, Brittany is suggesting that Quinn can't do anything about this and it hurts her but she doesn't let it show. She hates it when Brittany compares her to the brunette almost as much as she hates Sam for breaking up with her.

Five minutes pass and Quinn is fuming. All Brittany talks about is Santana and its driving her insane. She knows that Brittany misses the brunette but it's just making her mad and a little jealous. This road trip was supposed to be about them but somehow, Brittany always drags the Latina into it.

_And she isn't even here with us!_

"What does Santana have that I don't?" Quinn cuts Brittany off, anger evident in her tone. Brittany stops walking, and turns to look at the shorter blonde, a sad smile gracing her lips. Now Quinn feels horrible. She feels like an idiot for losing her cool but she genuinely wants to know what the Latina has that she doesn't have.

"She knew before I even knew." The taller girl replies with barely a whisper. If it weren't so quiet around them, Quinn would have missed it. Brittany walks ahead, leaving Quinn completely speechless. Her eyebrows scrunch up, completely confused. She takes a moment to figure out what Brittany is talking about but her head begins to hurt. Quinn always tries her best to be in the loop of her two close friends but somewhere between sophomore and junior year, she completely lost them.

"Brittany.. wait." Quinn pleads. She tries to catch up with the taller girl but she just walks faster. "What do you mean she knew before you knew? She knew what?"

Brittany sighs and continues walking with a little more pace. "It's nothing Q. Can we just forget about it? Please?"

She doesn't want to forget about this conversation, but the look on Brittany's face is so desperate, she'd rather kick a puppy. With a sigh, Quinn lets it go. Her head is spinning and she's majorly confused. She knows Brittany and Santana are hiding something from her but she doesn't want to dwell on it for too long. She takes a mental note to ask Brittany about it later once she forgets about it.

_Which she probably won't. Brittany is good with remembering things like this. _

A few minutes pass and the silent treatment from Brittany is driving her insane. Brittany is never this quiet. It's putting her on edge because she knows the taller blonde is mad at her. She just doesn't know why.

"So what's up with you and Santana?" Quinn tries to break the silence. "Why didn't she come with us?"

Brittany stays silent for a couple of seconds, putting her shivering hands into her jacket pocket.

"We're best friends Quinn. Like you and I are. She didn't come because I asked her not to." Quinn stops walking and scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. Wherever Brittany was, Santana was always there. And vice-versa. She could've sworn they had a not-so-subtle thing going on with each other. It wasn't like Brittany to ask Santana to not be there with her. They were like twins who completed each other's sentences and laughed at inside jokes together. Whatever. Quinn's getting a headache from it. This whole thing with Brittany is confusing her.

"So why ask me to come with you? We haven't hung out alone ever since…. " Quinn trails off, putting her hands in her pocket and kicking the cracked road with her boots. She doesn't want to finish that statement. Thinking about Santana is horrible. Thinking about Brittany_ and_ Santana is even worse. She was friends with Brittany first and it wasn't fair to Quinn.

"Santana." Brittany completes.

They stay silent until they reach Quinn's car again. She unlocks her car and reaches for the blanket and hands it to Brittany. She opens her trunk and opens the cooler inside. She reaches for her backpack and puts a few bottles of water in it and closes it. Quinn really doesn't want to abandon her Mini Cooper but she has no choice. She has to think of Brittany's safety first. The sooner they find help, the sooner they get to be on the road again.

When they find an old house a few miles further, Quinn contemplates on knocking. She has a bad feeling about this. I mean come on, who knocks at an old house anyway right? Brittany is shivering inside of her blanket and Quinn is getting worried it might snow later. She swallows down her fears. It was now or never. She has to be strong for Brittany.

"You stay here. If anything happens to me or if you hear anything Britt, run. I want you to run as far as possible.'' Quinn instructs. Now Brittany is pouting and Quinn looks away. She must not give in.

"What if something happens to you? I can't just leave you here.'' Brittany argues. Her heart melts because that is just the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her. She wants to cry but instead she smiles a huge smile.

''I'll be right behind you B. Don't worry. I promise I'll be right behind you.'' She assures. She takes a deep breath and begins slowly walking down the old driveway. She really really has a bad feeling about this but she swallows it down. When she reaches the porch, she begins knocking at the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Quinn questions, banging on the door. "Our car broke down and we really need help. And it's freezing." When there's no sign of life, she jiggles the doorknob. It's locked. She peaks through the windows but the dirt and dust is thick and she can't see anything. "Fuck." She silently curses and begins walking down the driveway again.

When she walks a couple of yards down, she hears something squeaking from the house. She turns around to look and when she doesn't see or hear anything else, she turns back around and begins walking again. She hears a gunshot and sees the terrified look in Brittany's face.

That's the last thing she remembers before she falls to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooooo sooo sorry for the wait. Anyway here is chapter 3. **

**Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place after graduation and yes Brittany did graduate with them. **

**And one more thing. I do not own anything please do not sue me i am a broke college student. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

When Quinn wakes up, she's being carried on Brittany's back. She doesn't remember how she got there or why her left leg is hurting, and it feels like someone hit her on the head with a brick but she does remember knocking on a door and then total darkness. She isn't sure why she's on Brittany's back but she has a hunch that it has something to do with her leg.

Brittany turns her head to the side to look at her before turning to the road again. The redness in her eyes indicates that the quirky blonde had been crying. The feeling Quinn gets overwhelms her. She stays quiet for a moment, trying hard to remember what happened. She gives up a few seconds later and decides to just ask Brittany herself.

"What happened?" she asks. Her voice is groggy. She's probably been knocked out for a long time now.

"I don't know." Brittany begins. "We were walking from the house and then there was a gunshot and you fell and hit your head. There was blood everywhere Quinn. I was so scared; I picked you up and started running. I ran and ran until I couldn't breathe anymore so I stopped and waited on the side of the road till you woke up because you always know what to do Quinn but you didn't wake up and I was so scared you wouldn't wake up anymore."

Brittany was saying a lot so fast, she could barely keep up. She took a second to process this new information. She's extremely surprised that Brittany, of all people, had saved her.

Wait.

"Are you hurt Brittany? Did you get shot? Oh my gosh. Let me down so I can look." Quinn panicked. If anything happened to Brittany, she could never look her in the eyes again. Fuck what Santana would do to her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"No, no I'm fine. But you're not. You got shot in the leg. That's why I'm carrying you. I had to use all of the water we had to clean it. We have to keep changing the rag so it won't get infected."

Quinn takes a peek at her leg. It's cleaned and there's a rag that looks suspiciously like Brittany's blanket wrapped around the wound. When did she learn first aid? She's confused. Brittany has been one of her best friends since middle school. Why didn't she tell her she knew first aid? Quinn feels horrible now. She always thought that Brittany was a little on the dense side. How wrong was she though? Brittany manages to surprise her yet again. She has soo many questions. She wants to ask Brittany how she knows first aid but then again everyone should know how to do it. If that's true then she missed the class.

"Brittany, your blanket!"

Brittany giggles and waves it off like it wasn't the first blanket her deceased mother bought her. Despite Brittany's giggling, Quinn feels awful. Scratch that. She feels horrible. She feels like she just took a baby duckling from its mother and fed it to a bunch of hungry alligators. Brittany didn't have to do that. She could have just ripped her t-shirt off of her and used that instead.

"Don't worry about it Q. It's replaceable." The taller girl tries to sooth. It only makes Quinn freak out even more because Brittany takes that blanket everywhere she goes.

"Replaceable? Britt, it was a blanket your mom bought you before she passed away! That is not replaceable." Quinn says. She knows it's ridiculous to freak out over a blanket but she can't help herself.

Brittany just smiles a smile Quinn has never seen before. It does something to her. Something she has never in her life felt before. That smile makes Brittany look like an angel. She's so beautiful and Quinn just wants to hold her and never let go.

"You want to know what's not replaceable?" She asks. After a couple of seconds of just walking with Quinn on her back, she speaks again. "You are."

That's when it really hits Quinn. The feeling of comfort and longing. She feels her eyes getting warmer and tears dropping from her cheeks so she tries to hide her face in the crook of Brittany's neck. That doesn't help because now she's full on sobbing. She hasn't cried like this since Brittany's mother's funeral a couple of years ago. Brittany's mother was more of a mother to Quinn than her own alcoholic mother was.

Brittany gently lowers Quinn off of her back and instead of asking her what's wrong, she hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead. Quinn is grateful for this. She was never really good at explaining any of her feelings.

* * *

After she has calmed down, Brittany gently throws Quinn back onto her back. Quinn doesn't know how she gets the strength since Brittany's been walking for a long time but she looks like she doesn't have a problem with it and trying to walk again would probably slow them down even more.

It's dark outside now and they've been walking for at least 30-40 minutes. Quinn is worried that Brittany might be tired but soo far she hasn't given Quinn any signs.

"Britt I think I can walk now." Quinn says. Brittany puts Quinn down but to her dismay, one of her knees hit the cement road.

"Are you okay Quinn?" The taller blonde puts an arm around her.

"Yeah.. I think I can just limp and hold on to you." Quinn suggests. The two begin walking again. She swears when they were driving down this road, it wasn't that long. But then again, she was speeding like a maniac.

"It's getting really late Quinn. I think we need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. I'm really tired."

The idea of sleeping in the woods or on the side of the road creeps her out but Brittany deserves some rest. Quinn looks around in the darkness and sees a broken down trailer. Was that even there before? To say she was scared was an understatement. Last time they wandered into a scary place, she barely made it out alive.

"You stay here. I'll go check it out." Brittany says. If Quinn wasn't scared for their lives then, she definitely is now. There is no frickin way she is letting Brittany wonder alone in that place.

"No don't. I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispers, grabbing the taller girls arm and holding it close to her.

"If anything happens, I'll just run and pick you up and run till I can't breathe."

Quinn could not believe this was happening. Being stuck in the middle of nowhere, with no food or water, and it's freezing cold. Not to mention she has an injured leg and Brittany is tired.

Brittany starts walking towards the trailer. It doesn't take long till she disappears into the tall grass. Quinn is definitely worried. A few more pass and still Brittany is nowhere to be seen. Quinn is nerve-wrecked. She begins limping towards the trailer. She stops when the grass starts rustling. Quinn is frozen in fear and all she can think about is Santana killing her if she ever survives.

"It's safe Quinn!" Brittany shouts, head poking out of the tall grass. Quinn thinks she might have a heart attack because that was beyond startling.

The taller blonde lifts Quinn up bridal style. They walk through the grass and Brittany opens the door to the trailer. When they get inside, it's empty and hollow. There's a small living room area when you first walk in and to the right is a door to a bedroom. To the left is a kitchen. Or what's supposed to be a kitchen. And past the kitchen is a bathroom with the door kicked down. She could have sworn it looked bigger on the outside.

Brittany gently puts Quinn against a wall. "I'll go take a look around for stuff.'' Quinn watches as Brittany opens the bedroom door and enters. A few minutes later and Brittany pops her head out of the door. "You'll never believe what's in here Quinn! I found a blanket, a pillow, and there's even a mattress in here!"

In this current situation, it all sounds like heaven to Quinn. If her leg wasn't hurting as bad, she would be jumping with joy along with Brittany. Brittany goes into the room and carries the mattress out and puts it against the wall. Quinn is mortified. The mattress can only fit one of them.

"You take the mattress and I'll be on the ground right next to you so we can share the blanket.'' Brittany quips. Quinn is even more mortified. There is no way she's going to take the mattress and leave Brittany on the floor.

"No its okay. You can have the mattress and I'll take the floor. You've been running and carrying me around all day. You deserve it Brittany.'' She interjects. It's not fair to Brittany at all if she takes the mattress.

"Are you sure?''

Quinn smiles. "Remember in freshman year at cheerleading camp when the older girls locked me, you, and Santana out of the cabin and we had to sleep in the sand by the beach?" That memory causes Brittany to laugh and Quinn to laugh along with her.

"Yeah I remember. Santana was really angry. I had to hold her hand and sleep on top of her to make sure she didn't go to jail for murder.'' Quinn remembers but she doesn't remember being as jealous as she is now.

She clears her throat, hoping to wash the feeling away. "Anyway umm.. I'll just lay down now. I'm pretty tired.'' She lays right next to the mattress and covers herself with part of the blanket and faces away. She can hear Brittany lay on the mattress and feel her getting under the blanket.

* * *

It's been an hour and Quinn still hasn't fallen asleep. She turns around to face Brittany but she's facing the wall, probably sleeping better then Quinn can ever sleep. She turns back to her side and closes her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep.

"I can't sleep either." Brittany whispers into the darkness. Quinn is kind of startled. She lays on her other side to face Brittany, careful not to put any pressure on her wounded leg. Brittany does the same, facing her. She takes this moment to admire Brittany's features. The lights of the full moon that illuminate her makes her look like a real angel. Her eyes are beautiful, tired but still beautiful nonetheless. The urge to reach out and trace the curves of Brittany's face is strong but she refrains from it.

"Can I ask you a question?'' Quinn looks up from staring at Brittany's lips and blushes. She clears her throat and nods, hoping Brittany hadn't notice. "Why did you break up with Sam? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just really want to know.''

"I didn't love him the way he loved me." Quinn replies.

Silent consumes them for a while until Brittany speaks up again.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor you know. Just sleep on top of me. I bet I'm more comfortable then the floor.''

With all of the confused emotions she's been feeling for Brittany, Quinn doesn't think it's such a good idea. Her heart is racing so she hesitates a little. She climbs on top of Brittany and rests her head on her chest. Brittany's boobs are comfortable. Much more comfortable then the pillows she has on her king sized bed back at home. She contemplates on hiring Brittany as her pillow but she thinks about it again and it makes her sound like a total creep. She can hear Brittany's heart as she slowly drifts off into deep sleep. She's never heard anything more beautiful in her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry guys. I cant finish this anymore. **

**The flash drive that I store everything in has been stolen from me while I was on vacation.**

**It had like 15 chapters already done and I really feel like total shit, I'm about to cry. **

**Whoever stole it will learn my deepest secret and I cant deal anymore. I'm sorry.**

**-princexromeo**


End file.
